GumballxCarrie
by weegee55
Summary: A portal opens and a certain pink dog meets a certain blue cat


Courage let out a loud scream waking Muriel and Eustace. "Stupid dog." Eustace said as he threw Courage out of the room. Courage had had a nightmare and began trying to remember what had happened. In his mind he saw two people sitting under a tree which Courage found to be quite odd for some reason. He stepped up to the tree and one of the figures was a blue cat wearing a school attire using his front paws as hands talking to the other person who Courage could still not recognize. Courage let out a distressed shriek alerting the character. "Hey man," the mysterious cat said "What's your problem?" "My problem?" Courage said trying to be as threatning as possible "I know how this goes your going to try to feed me to spiders, turn me into candy, hit me with dodgeballs until I stop moving, or just plain beat me with the nearest heavy item." The figure's angry expression only grew more angered and he grabbed Courage by the fur and hoisted him up to eye level. "Have any of those things ever happened to you before?" He said dropping courage to the ground. Courage stood up and maintained his death gaze with the cat. "All of them have happened to me before." He said now noticing a bit of fear in the mysterious character's eyes. "Oh," the cat replied "Sorry man." Courage calmed down let out a breath "And I'm sorry for asuming you were as evil as people like Catz." The figure's angry expression returned. "Listen I am a cat," He said the fear in his eyes now replaced by shear anger "And so is my mother and she will kick your butt." Courage sighed trying to stay calm. "Not cats in general," Courage said annoyed by the cat's reply "Catz, Catz, that's his name." The figure returned to normal and began laughing "Who names their kid Catz?" He said much to Courage's annoyence. "What's your name?" he asked Courage. The pink dog frowned a little and said "Courage Bagge." The blue cat burst out laughing and said "And I thought Catz was a stupid name, but Courage is downright hilarious." Courage smirked "What's your name?" The figure stopped laughing and simply replied "None of your beeswax." "Gumball," The figure next to the cat said "The fireworks are about to start sit back down again." "Right penny." Gumball replied as he headed back to his spot. "So," Courage said "You think Catz and Courage are stupid names yet yours is Gumball." "Shut up." The cat said as he took his seat. Courage turned around to see a little girl dressed in white sitting on the other side of the tree crying. Courage walked up towards the girl and asked "Why are you crying?" She stopped sobbing for a minute and replied "Because I asked Gumball if he wanted to come see the fireworks with me but he said he had other plans with his family." She began sobbing again and Courage said "Could you please continue your story." She stopped sobbing and cleared her throat. "I decided to come alone after that and I saw him come in here Penny And-" she struggled to get the last part out "Why doesn't he love me?" She said before resuming her sobbing. Courage leaned in and tried to place his hand on the figure's back. Out of nowhere the girl turned around letting out a horrifing shriek and she had white flames streaming down her her body. Her face was most disfigured though, she had to slits for eyes and her mouth looked like it belonged on a jack-o-lantern. Courage screamed after seeing this waking him out of his flashback and causing Eustace to open the door. "Stupid dog." He said throwing a shoe at Courage. Eustace closed the door just as the shoe made contact with Courage's face. Courage pulled out the shoe and said "Good thing this is a squash and stretch cartoon or that would have really hurt." Courage then went up to the computer in the attic and searched for "Blue cats." The computer buzzed and flickered for a little before coming up with the search results. "The Amazing World of Gumball, a TV show produced by CN that features a blue cat named Gumball going about his daily routine which involves quite a lot of mayham." Courage examained the show poster and saw the blue cat from his dream. "I have the character bios right here if you want them." The computer said. Courage clicked on Gumball's bio and saw the same figure from his dream with a description that matches the personality Gumball had shown last night. "Courage," The computer said alarming the small dog. "You are being offered a link to a website claiming to know much about the Amazing World of Gumball. Courage clicked the link and the screen began flashing white and black. A loud vaccum sound came from the computer and Courage started getting pulled toward the screen. Courage hit the screen and passed out before waking up in a strange house which he did not recognize. "Mom." A loud voice came from the lower level of the house. Courage snuck down the steps of the mysterious house and saw three figures at the bottom. Two of the figures were blue in coloration and the third one was orange. The first figure was about half a foot taller than Courage and much thiner, this mysterious being wore a sweater and a black pair of jeans. The second figure was the orange one he was a little bit shorter than the first figure and had a very perculiar build, this character had a head, arms, and legs but had no torso. The orange figure's arms and legs came out of his rather large head, this being wore nothing but a pair of green sneakers. Ordinaraly Courage would have pounced on the unknown creatures, but the thrid figure looked far to powerful to do so. The third figure was blue like the first only except it was more than twice the first one's height. The third figure had the same slender build as the first and wore a white shirt with a rainbow button and a gray skirt. "Alright boys," The tall character said "Let's take a look at this monster." The three turned around and the orange one instantly stopped in his tracks. "Uh, Mrs. Mom," He said his teeth chattering with fear "The monster woke up!" He cowered behind the character who Courage assumed to be his mother. The tall figure approached courage with both of the others cowering behind her. "Hi," She said "I'm Nicole Watterson and these are my sons Gumball and Darwin." The two smaller characters were still cowering in fear. "I'm Courage," He replied "Courage Bagge." "Pleasure to meet you," Nicole said shaking Courage's hand "Say hi boys." She pushed Gumball and Darwin out from their hiding spot. The orange one stepped up, "Hi," He said "I'm Darwin." The blue one was still shaking and didn't want to get close to Courage. "Mom," He said "I know this is going to sound crazy but I saw that dog in my dream last night." Courage approached the boy and said "I saw you in a dream as well, you were sitting with a girl named Penny watching fireworks when I came up to you and you started laughing when I told you my name." Gumball was shocked by what the dog had said. "That was my dream." He replied. "Then it must have been more than a dream." Courage said causing Gumball to return to his hiding spot. There was a ring at the doorbell and a little girl no older than Gumball and Darwin stepped in. Her skin was a yellow-orange, she had a pair of small deer antlers and angel wings. "Hi Gumball," She said "Did you forget about our date?" "No Penny," Gumball replied "We just had a visitor and he took up some of my time." "Well then," She said "Let's go the fireworks are about to start." The duo left and Courage promtly followed them believing that what had happened in his dream was about to happen in real life. Courage looked behind the tree Gumball and Penny were sitting at and sure enough the girl was there sobbing. "Listen," He said "I know about Gumball and how he said he was doing something else but just face it, he has a girlfriend." The girl dried her tears and stood up. "Listen," She said "I asked him out because Penny and him just don't belong together, I'm just a better match for him." Courage sighed "Then tell him how you feel." She said "You're right." and turned around the tree. Penny was getting a drink leaving Gumball all alone. "Gumball," she said "There's something I have to tell you." "Oh hey Carrie." Gumball said rising to his feet "What is it?" "If you wanted to come Penny instead of me you should have just said so." She said causing Courage to facepalm. "Well I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He replied and Penny returned with a lemonade in her hand. "See ya." Carrie said as she teleported back behind the tree. "I can't belive you," Courage said approaching her "I asked you to tell him how you feel." "I did," She replied "I wanted him to tell me if he was going out with Penny." Courage sighed "I meant tell him how you feel about him and Penny as a couple." Carrie blushed and said "I don't like it but I want Gumball to be happy and if Penny makes him happy then they can be boyfriend and girlfriend." Courage returned to the Wattersons' house to see if he could return home. "Well," a little girl said hopping down the steps "It seems that the computer can send you home if we give it the proper jump start." "Great," Courage said "Who are you?" "I'm Anias," she replied "Nicole's daughter." Gumball walked through the door smiling like he had just been to heaven. "Penny kissed me, ON THE LIPS." He trotted upstairs and began taking his shower and singing. A loud crying sound began and Anais instantly turned her head to Courage. "Are you crying?" She asked. "What? No." Courage said as he reached into his body causing Anais to get a mild sickness. He pulled Carrie out, she was sobbing like crazy. "Carrie," Anais said "What were you doing in there?" She dried her tears and steadied her voice "I followed you guys home because I wanted to be with Gumball and I heard about what happened on the date and-" Carrie choked on the last word. Anias shook her head "Listen I know about your crush on my brother and I'm sorry but he just doesn't like you, not like that anyway." Carrie's crying grew louder and Gumball came down the steps causing her to teleport out. "Who were you guys talking to down here?" He said. Both Courage and Anais stayed silent and only smiled as a response to his question. Nicole had made a place for Courage to sleep until Darwin and Anais had reopened the portal. Since Courage was so small he figured that he could pass as a school student. Luchtime came around and he decided to sit next to Gumball who was crying for some reason. "What's wrong?" Courage asked his friend. Gumball looked up his face still wet with tears. "Penny told me that she doesn't love me anymore." He replied looking back at the girl who was now flirting with a football player. There was a small clang and Carrie was sitting across from Gumball and Courage. "Hey," Courage said "I bet you can't use your spoon to catapult some lunchmeat into the cafeteria window." Gumball dried his tears and said "Alright, but if I win this then you have to snap Penny's boyfriend's butt up in a snaretrap." "Two things," Courage replied "First this isn't a southpark fic so we are not allowed to use that joke and second if I win then you have to-" Courage bent down and whispered into Gumball's ear "Ask Carrie out on a date." "What?" Gumball screamed "I'm not doing that." "What's the matter?" Courage asked "Scared?" Gumball tried the bet but only ended up hitting the school janitor. "Carrie," Gumball said "Would you like to come with me to the school dance this friday?" Carrie stopped eating and blushed redder than a tomato. "I'd love to." She said. "Courage," Gumball said "I'll get you for this." The school dance came around and Gumball pretended like he had never even asked Carrie out. "Come on man," Courage said "You two belong together, she's at least better than Penny." Gumball sighed and said "Listen I know me and Carrie look like we belong together but there's another reason why I haven't asked her out yet. Darwin kissed her and according to the bro code 'Thou shall not hit on another bro's girl' if it weren't for that I would have asked her out already." Courage smiled a little after hearing this "You really like her don't you?" Gumball was taken a little off guard by this question but still told the truth "Yes I do." "Alright then," Courage said "I'll take care of this 'bro code' and you can use this." He gave Gumball a small earpiece so they could communicate while he was on the date. Darwin was sitting up in their room when Courage came in dressed as a ninja and captured the poor fish. Darwin woke up in a dark room with Courage standing in front of him holding a small steel dagger. "So," Courage said "You and Gumball both like the same girl yet according to the bro code he isn't allowed to try to take her from you." "Listen man," Darwin said "I don't like Penny-" "He doesn't like Penny," Courage interupted "He likes Carrie, now you can either let him date her or get a knife driven through your throat, your choice." "I don't like Carrie," Darwin said "I just kissed her because I kiss every girl I see, I don't like her at all I swear." Courage gave Gumball the good news and he decided to follow up on his promise. Gumball knocked at her door "Hey Carrie," He said as she opened the door "Want to come to the dance?" She hugged him and the duo went out on their way. Courage clicked on the earpiece "Tell her she has beautiful eyes." "You have beutiful eyes." Gumball said causing Carrie to blush. "Now put your arm around her, if she hugs back and puts her head on your chest it means she likes you." Gumball followed Courage's instructions and she copied what he said would happen perfectly. "And finally hold her hand, it will show you like her." Gumball grabbed Carrie's hand and she blushed. The duo arrived at the dance locked in an embrace. "No dance with her," Courage said "And for goodness sake, don't accidentaly bump into someone, spill punch on her, insult her or say something that may be interpreted as an insult, loose track of her, and/or ignore her when she's speaking." Courage turned of the headset and said "He's screwed." After about two hours the headset clicked back on and gumball's voice came through. "Courage," he said "Everything went great and best of all I got Carrie's phone number." "Great job Gumball," Courage said "That could have been a disaster. During school the next day Courage was walking through the hall when Darwin grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the lockers. "What the heck man?" Darwin said "I'm glad your helping Gumball get over Penny but did you have to hook him up with Carrie?" "What's wrong with Carrie?" Courage asked. "I like her," Darwin replied "So I get first shot at her. I mean just look at her and Gumball." Courage looked to see the two flirting behind them, seeing this caused Darwin's blood to boil. "Break them up or I'll break you." Darwin said pushing Courage towards before Anais came down the hallway and pushed Courage back towards Darwin. "They belong together," She said "Anyone that tries to seperate such a pair is the lowest form of human being." "Well thankfully," Darwin said "I'm a fish." Anias pushed him down. Courage looked to see Gumball and Carrie finishing their talk and he noticed that Carrie was leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "Hey Gumball." Courage said causing the cat to turn his head and his lips to meet Carrie's. She quickly pulled out leaving Gumball and herself a blushing mess. The girl teleported out and Gumball stormed over to Courage. "What the heck man?" He said "You made me kiss her on the lips, now she'll never speak to me again." "Oh she'll talk to you," Anais said "She loves you too much to let a little kiss stop this relationship." "She loves me?" Gumball asked "I thought she was just being nice, but she actually loves me." Gumball found Carrie in gym class and approached her. "Hey Carrie," Gumball said "I know this is kind of akward with what happened this morning but I was wondering if you-" Courage tripped him causing another accidental kiss. "Hey," The coach said "You can do that after class but not now." As gumball pulled out he noticed Carrie had her shut. "You enjoyed it." He said. "Yeah," Carrie said "Is their something wrong with a girl enjoying a kiss from her boyfriend?" The two laughed before going their seperate ways for class. After school Gumball found Carrie on the playground. "Hey," He said "You know about this morning and wellness they were both accidents." She didn't reply but her smile quickly turned into a frown. "But this one isn't." Gumball said as he leaned in and kissed her. Later that evening the Wattersons were all eating dinner, Darwin had his eyes locked on gumball. "What?" Gumball said. "What?" Darwin replied "You know darn well what." "What's wrong?" A big pink rabbit asked. "Oh hello," Courage said as he walked down the steps "Who are you?" The rabbit turned his head towards Courage "I'm Richard, Gumball and Darwin's father." Courage walked up to Gumball and whispered into his ear "He's mad because he had a crush on Carrie and now you to are dating." "I liked her first," Darwin screamed "You just came in and stole her from me." There was a knock at the door and Gumball ran up to awnser it. Carrie was on the Wattersons' porch with a wide grin on her face. Darwin expression grew angrier while he looked at the two. "Darwin," Courage said "Are you seriously going to let a crush get in the way of your family. Gumball had his heart broken and he bounced back from it and now he's got another girlfriend and your not okay with that because she's your crush, get over it." Darwin buried his hands into his arms and said "You're right." "Hey," Anais called from upstairs "I figured out how to send Courage back home." She hopped down the stairs with a device in her hands and fired it at Courage. He woke up back in his farm house and saw that his computer had an email. It read "Corage, I can't thank you enough for what you did. Me and Carrie started dating officially and when we were old enough I proposed and she said yes. I'm actually writing this just five minutes after our wedding. Anyways bless you Courage and thanks for everything. Gumball Watterson." Courage smiled "Ya done good Courage," he said to himself "Ya done good." 


End file.
